Lightning and Fire
by B-Ball Boy C
Summary: Where Lightning and Fire come together disaster strikes. Or does it? A new Dragonrider comes into the war that has been alive for near a century. And he comes to the aid of the Varden. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gandoris P.O.V.

I ran away and hid with my golden dragon, named Xofar, while grasping my newly forged sword, which I had yet to name. Galbatorix had gotten increasingly bold and powerful and was assaulting Doru Araeba, the fortress of the Riders. Xofar had hatched for me less than a month ago and we were both still small as I was only thirteen years of age. And that is what saved our lives. Morzan had discovered us in our hiding spot but thankfully couldn't reach us with his dreaded sword Zar'roc. Because of where we had hidden we were somehow protected from magic and mind assaults. But not from the swords themselves. It seemed like forever until he finally gave up and stormed off acting like I didn't exist.

We hid in there until our stomachs could handle it no longer. So I carefully crawled out and looked around before calling Xofar.

_I Believe they have left Xofar. You can come on out of that accursed hole._

_Alright, lets just hope they don't come back._

I knew they would. There was no way the Forsworn could have already removed all the precious scrolls, weapons, and dark secrets. I knew the location of these things as Vrael entrusted me with the location should this happen. Some I must destroy.

Others I must take for my training. Vrael and I had realized this war is over. Vrael is to go to Utgard and distract the forsworn, while myself, one of my teachers Oromis, and a rider named Brom are to go into hiding to help bring Galbatorix down after he thinks we've died out.

To be more specific, Brom, since the forsworn had killed his dragon, Saphira, he shall kill them. Thus increasing the chance a resistance, which he shall raise, will have of victory.

Oromis is to hide in Ellesmera so that when a new rider arises he shall train him or her.

Only Vrael knew of me. I was to hide in the Spine and train myself. I was also to wait until either Brom died trying to kill the forsworn or until he had succeeded and went into hiding. Then I was to find him. He would be close to spine as those were the instructions Vrael had given him.

I knew were I would search first after he had defeated them all. I would search Kuasta discreetly every several months posing as a hunter with the spine to live in the Spine. If he proved to not show up after a year following the fall of the Forsworn, I would slowly move my way on foot, to avoid the risk of Xofar being discovered, to Teirm. I would continue under the same guise to Narda, then to Therisford, then lastly to Carvahall.

For now I needed to get what was needed for our journey.

After I destroyed the items that had to be obliterated, I grabbed some essentials and Xofar and I left Doru Araeba on our way to the spine.

On the way to the famed and deadly mountain range, I asked Xofar.

_What shall I name my blade my friend?_

_I'm not the one using that sharp-metal-stick. What do you think you shall name it?_

_Maybe something like Kuldr?_

_Gold? Really? Your more creative than that. My name proves that fact._

_Hm. Brisingr?_

_I think not._

_Perhaps Kveykva?_

_Lightning? I like it. Lightning is fast, terrifying, and deadly. A superb name for an amazing sword._

_Very well._

"Sword I name you Kveykva!" When I said the word the sword seemed to crackle with energy. I would have dropped it, except that I didn't want to lose it and we were at a great height above the sea.

_That was peculier._

_What is that?_

_The sword crackled with energy, and still is, but I didn't use magic on it._

_Strange indeed. Perahaps you discovered the weapons true name. Or it could be something else. We have time to look into it._

_Yes. Yes we did indeed. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Many decades later.

Gandoris P.O.V.

I had searched for a long time, but I had finally located the rider Brom. It has been about seventeen years since Morzan had been slain by Broms own hand, thus killing his dragon as well. I had located him in Carvahall.

He has completed his part, and it is now my turn to start mine.

He had stolen an egg along with a man I had met in Teirm named Joed. It had been hard to infiltrate his mind. When I noticed his guarded mind I believed that Galbatorix knew I was looking for Brom and was seeking to kill me before wresting my search pattern from my head. Once realizing my mistake, I apologized to him in person. He took it in stride and updated me as to the happenings

There was an elf carrying the egg between the Varden, the name given by Brom to the resistance, and the Elves. The leader of the Varden was currently Ajihad. They were stationed in the Dwarf capital of Tronjheim. He said nothing of Brom so I suspected Joed believed him dead. I said nothing as there was already too much information in this mans mind.

Now I had only to contact him. But how should I do so with out raising suspicion? A stranger walking around a small out-of-the-way town looking for one person raises too much interest.

_Perhaps when they trade my friend._

_That may work Xofar. It may work._

_You hunt and keep the skins until the merchants are coming then join the group. Nobody shall notice one extra man among them._

_Where would I be without you old friend?_

_Lying in a bear's stomach._

_That's funny. REAL funny._

_I am joking my little friend._

_Of course you were. You think I wouldn't know that after near a century together?_

_Just confirming you knew, Gandoris._

_The first idea may not work as we don't know how many traders will show or when. Maybe we can see if we can move into the town. That may work better._

_Yes, that could be the best option. Seeing as suddenly coming out of the mountains with a sword on your back will make the traders wary of you. You should sneak into town at night first. Consult with Brom. He will know which is the best option._

_As always you are correct. But how will we avoid startling him. He could kill us just as fast as we could him. We can contact him from here with mind-speak._

_Too dangerous._

_Your right my friend, we shall figure this out. We must hunt. I hunger, as well as you. And that Dragon-sized stomach of yours eats a lot. You will have to hunt farther into the Spine to avoid any suspicion. I'll hunt closer to the village._

_Alright my little friend._

I took the saddle off of him and he took to the sky's and headed deeper into the Spine. I grabbed the bow, which I had sung out of a yew tree on our journey, put my sword on my back and trotted closer to the village.

I soon encountered a herd of deer. And decided to track them instead of killing one immediately. I had time as Xofar had to go far into the Spine before hunting. And then had to find and kill multiple animals. I watched them as they started to head a bit deeper into the Spine. Before they bedded down for the night I felt a human's presence.

Earlier I had failed to notice a doe that was injured by an arrow. I ducked farther into the shadows, wanting to stay hidden as well as see how good a hunter this young man was.

The boy pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and took aim. His arm was stiff, his eye on his target, and his hold on the arrow was excellent. This one knew how to use that bow of his. He needed a better one though. This one was rough and badly made.

He obviously came from the village, and was brave for going into the Spine. He was a handsome young man as well. He held his head high and didn't slouch. I was very impressed with this young man. If I move into the village, I would like it very much to get to know him.

He was about to release the arrow when I felt the surge of magic. I turned to it. The deer felt it as well. They seem to be the most sensitive animals to magic. They began to run away in fear of the magic.

The boy released his arrow prematurely due to this. It barely missed his mark. But right where the injured doe had been an aura of green magic exploded into existence. Once my eyes came into focus again, they nearly popped out of my skull.

Before the boy was the blue dragon egg Joed had informed me of. I must tell Brom of this. I immediately dashed off toward where we had made camp, not a mile west of here. Any farther and the boy would have discovered our camp.

I called Xofar hoping he would hear.

_What is it my little friend? I have just sunk my teeth into a huge cave bear._

_Finish eating and then come back with haste, I have incredible news._

While I waited I began to pack our things, including the scroll I had taken, I thought of how to present this to Brom. The best way would be to introduce myself first. Then I should explain how I found him and why I'm here. Then finally tell him of the boy. He would know him, maybe even personally.

Shortly after everything was packed in the saddle bags, Xofar arrived. I told him to examine my mind for the problem. When he finished, he was in just as large a rush as me.

We set off toward the village at an incredible speed. When we were about a league away, I jumped off Xofar and told him to hide. I proceeded to dash toward the village and stopped only when I started to feel the minds of the villagers. I scanned the minds before me, until I discovered one that was carefully guarded. This one, I assume, was Brom. I started to head in the direction of his mind.

When I arrived at the village, I sneaked between the houses until I came to his. I checked the road. Everything seemed clear, so I rapped on his door lightly. It wasn't thirty seconds before I had a sword at my throat and was pulled inside.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you looking for me?" Brom said. I calmly said,"My name is Gandoris, I'm here because Vrael instructed me to do so before he died, and I also have news for you." When he heard Vrael's name he seemed to get angrier. "Liar! You were sent here by Galbatorix!" I repeated the words in the ancient language then added: "That scum and his men nearly killed me. I would never serve him, I would rather die!"

"Forgive me. When I felt your guarded mind, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I grabbed my sword in preparation for your arrival." That was when I looked at his blade. It was Zar'roc. I said, "This is the second time that sword has nearly killed me. Morzan must have not told anyone that I survived." Brom seemed surprised by this, "Well, I would like to hear that story. I would also appreciate it if you told me of your journey, and what Vrael told you."

After I relayed the story to him he seemed vastly impressed. "Now would you tell me your story since Vrael's instructions?" I asked of him.

After he had finished, I was stunned. "Well, that is a very fascinating story. I haven't had a story that good told to me in ages. Of course it has been nearly a century since I've had one told to me. But that was still an amazing story." He smiled before saying, "Good to hear. That is my cover here, a storyteller, so I have to be good at it. I've told some Rider history as well as other tales. My son Eragon, though he may not know it, loves my stories. He is currently out on a hunting trip." Well that was strange. "Where does he hunt?"I asked. His smile grew wider, "He is the only one in this village brave enough to challenge the Spine."

Well that is a strange coincidence. "Does anyone from Therinsford hunt there?" He frowned. "Not that I'm aware of. Did you encounter him in the Spine?" "Yes actually. He's a fine archer. But I can tell you he won't be bringing anything back to his Uncle and Cousin." "That is strange he rarely comes back with nothing."

I smiled, "I'm not surprised. His form and shot were amazing. But assure you it was not due to him he didn't kill the doe he had previously injured. Right before he released his arrow and burst of green light erupted right on his target. The herd escaped. But he has gained something far more valuable. He is now in possession the Dragon egg you and Joed stole."

His jaw dropped, and his eyes grew big. It was almost funny. Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gandoris P.O.V.

"You're lying. That's impossible, Eragon can't have the egg. If it hatches for him, I'm not ready for him to go into the war. He isn't ready for it either." Brom acted like Eragon was already dead. With both of us to help him get to the Varden and train him, he will be as ready as he'll ever be.

"Do you want me to watch over him?" I asked concerned for Brom. "Ye-yes, Eragon told me of a few places to hide near his home. You and Xofar should be comfortable there. If he finds you just tell him his father sent you. He doesn't know it's me yet, so it will confuse him. Answer his questions, but don't tell him who I really am. Tell him a story, even some old secrets. That will gain his trust."

"Thank you, Brom. You shall hear from me soon. I will watch over him, I promise." My stomach growled, "Oh do you have something I can eat? I was hunting when I saw Eragon pick up the egg, and I never got anything to eat." Brom smiled, "Of course my friend. Let me get you something."

After I had eaten and we had said our farewells I crept back to Xofar so we could go and set up the new camp. After we found their property we searched for the place Xofar and I had chosen to hide in, and made camp. After dawn came and Eragons family woke up, I finally drifted to sleep.

When I awoke, it was near midday and there was another mind near the farm. I scanned over the minds to gather names and make sure that nothing was amiss. Eragon had returned, and had shown his Uncle Garrow the stone. His uncle said they should try and sell it, and, if it didn't sell, Eragon could keep it. I had my doubts that anyone would purchase it, as only a Rider would recognize it. Galbatorix doesn't know it's here, and Oromis and Glaedr are in Ellesmera. Brom and I are going to wait it out and see if it will hatch for the boy. If not, then I'll ask if I can buy it. If it hatches, we'll start toward the Varden.

Xofar P.O.V.

It has been months since the young two-legs discovered the egg. He hasn't had time to find Gandoris and I yet. He may still find us but the merchants shall come soon. Gandoris is currently away with the two-legs named Brom. I am glad he killed those traitors to my kind. They deserved death and more. He showed mercy by giving them quick ones.

The past months were nothing more than time. All we have done is hunt, eat, and grow old. But I feel it is all getting ready to change. I cannot explain it but I just know something is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones. I believe the egg is preparing to hatch. I can even do a small amount of mind-speaking with her. She has developed fast and well. She cannot communicate with words yet, but I have shown her some of the world with pictures of the landscape surrounding the farm. She can't wait to come into the world, the boy must be near her for longer amounts of time. She has shown me the silhouette of the person she shall hatch for, and I compared it to an image of Eragon I took from his family's minds.

The game around here is plenty and fat. I haven't eaten this well in an age. The humans made an excellent choice when they decided to inhabit this region.

I scanned for minds approaching yet again as I do every half-hour. There was a group of minds coming from the south. After further investigation I deduced it was the merchants, seeing as there were no guarded minds and they were thinking of prices for items they had recently acquired. I also sensed a presence approaching me. Believing it was Gandoris, I inserted into the beings mind.

_Greetings little friend._

_Who is that?_ This must be the boy. I had accidentally revealed myself to him. I might as well make sense of this for him.

_Are you the boy named Eragon._

"Yes," I heard faintly in the distance.

_I am in your mind. Think what you want to say and say it inside your mind. If this makes you uncomfortable, come to me._ I said as I showed him a picture of our campsite.

_Who are you? What are you doing on my uncles farm?You shouldn't be here._

_Show some respect young one. My friend and I were sent to watch you by your Father._

_You know of my father? Impossible, he has to be dead. Why doesn't he show himself to me?_

_He is not dead, and he has showed himself. You just haven't recognized him as your father._

_Who is he? Tell me please! _The young boy implored of me.

_Only he shall reveal his identity. Now come to me so that other things may be made clear to you. If you are willing I shall tell you a story. One of our travels here._

_Who is with you?_

_He is speaking to your father at this time. You shall meet him soon._

_Very well I shall come to you. What shall I call you?_

_I go by the name Xofar. Come with haste, I have much to tell._

I pulled out of his mind after that.

In ten minutes time, I heard the boy in the distance. When he discovered me, he started to run away.

_Eragon it is me. I will not harm you, trust in me._

_You are a dragon! I thought the only one remaining was Shruikan._

_That fool gives the dragons a bad reputation. None live who remember us in our glory. Now sit down and ask your questions._

After calming down faster than I thought possible, Eragon sat down next to Xofar's shoulder and looked up at the ancient dragon. "Is your friend a dragon too?"

_No, Gandoris is my rider. He will be pleased to meet you._

"That's incredible! Where were you and Gandoris born?"

_I was born in what is now known as Uru'baen. Gandoris was born in Yazuac, which is south of here._

"Alright. Well then, where did you guys come from?"

_Ha ha. Do you want the long story or the short story my young friend?_

"I have time." So Xofar spoke of their journey and the wonders, as well as the perils, included in it. The boy was so engrossed in the story, he didn't notice Gandoris returning to the camp. He wasn't shocked that Eragon had found the camp. He was actually pleased, he listened to his own story told through his life partner. When a dragon tells a story, it sounds even better than when a professional Bard tells it.

After the story had finished Gandoris spoke up. "Eragon you had better get going. Your Uncle is almost done with dinner." Eragon was surprised at Gandoris' sudden appearance. "Thank you sir. Are you Gandoris?" He smiled and said, "Yes my boy. But you must go now, be sure to come back, I want to get to know you at a later date. Your father told me many great things about you." "Thank you again. I shall return later, thank you for the story Xofar.

_You are welcome young one._

The old pair watched as the boy left for his home, before retiring for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gandoris P.O.V.

_I need to question Eragon about the egg. But how should I approach it? I will think about while I hunt._

_Good decision my friend. I will monitor the boy while you are gone._

The next few days after Eragon had met us he had asked more questions about it than I thought possible. But Gandoris and I relished in the opportunity to communicate with the young boy.

But despite this I knew that something terrible had happened to the Egg Bearer. He or she had to get rid of the egg. The spell used requires a lot of energy and words and there is no way that this could have happened for no reason or by mistake. That, added to the fact that the egg was in the vicinity of Brom meant that the sender either had only a rough idea of where he was located, or the being did the spell in a rush. I believe that the latter was what occurred.

But that will have to wait for a later, and better time. Currently I needed to hunt.

Xofar P.O.V.

I have nothing to do but observe the humans farm. What a bore.

But I still felt something stewing in the air. It is probably nothing but my old mind playing tricks on me. I still cannot shake off the felling though.

Old Galby! (AKA Galbatorix) P.O.V.

"I am disappointed in you Durza. You may have captured the Elf, but you failed to gain the egg. Get the location to where she transported the egg. I will send out our friends to attain it."

"Yes my King," that foolish shade said as he hurried away. I ought to run him through a few times for his failure. But all is not lost and I feel generous today.

The Varden have annoyed me enough. Those twins know the location of the hideout. Tronjheim. The Dwarven capitol. They hide in a location far to out of the way for my soldiers. But I will find a way to finish them off.

**Sorry for not updating. I was swamped by school, and I had writers block for a while. I'm also sorry for the short chapter. But the next one will be ALOT larger.**

**CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gandoris P.O.V.

I have been away from Xofar for a few hours and have still found no game. No matter, I shall gather some smaller animals for a meal. I began to reach out with my mind, only to uncover a few rodents and lizards. Not much but it shall do.

After finding and killing the creatures I began to start towards Xofar. I must get these creatures cooked.

About half-way there something wonderful happened. I skipped a step as I realized that an egg had hatched. That could only be Eragon's egg, seeing as I had only come into contact with that one egg. Thus I could detect when said egg hatched. That also meant that Galbatorix and Brom know of this as well. Possibly Oromis and Glaedr.

I began to sprint as I realized that it was now after dark. I was so immersed in my thoughts while hunting, I neglected to notice the late hour. After I had arrived Xofar was ready to hunt himself. He already knew of the situation but greatly required sustenance.

_I shall return my old friend. Alert Brom to this development if he hasn't already realized it. Discuss it with him and then confront the boy. I also wish to greet this new hatchling to the world. And give Eragon and Brom my regards would my partner?_

_It shall be no trouble at all Xofar. I was planning the same thing._

_Where do you think I got those things from? I was reminding you!_

_My memory is not that bad. I'm not even that old!_

_What do you mean? If you were a normal human, you would be dead and buried!_

_Funny._

The old beast chuckled as he took off. I swear by Vrael himself, I gained the strangest dragon there was.

_I heard that._

_I know that was the point._

_Hilarious. _

Now it was my turn to laugh. I looked on as the only comedic dragon ever in Alagaesia took off into the dark.

I started toward the village, knowing that Eragon would be out cold until the morning I had no qualms about leaving camp for a time.

When I arrived, Brom quickly ushered my inside. I knew he felt it as well. Of course he did. Not only was he in its atmosphere, he stole the egg and delivered it to the elves. But he also was in the atmosphere of the remaining eggs. So he might have believed it to be one of the others.

"Did you feel an egg hatch as well? Or are you here to visit?" He asked obviously worried. "Yes. It must be Eragons egg. I have only been around that egg. I will question him about in the morning. By now he is out cold. You must not reveal yourself until the time is right. Or unless absolutely necessary." The old coot scowled. "Of course I wouldn't consider it. At least not under no circumstance, I have one story he hasn't heard from me yet. Xofar doesn't know it either. You may be there as well. Also you may want to meet Garrow, Eragons uncle. He is a honest hard working man. And under the current circumstances you also might need to clear some things up for him." I suddenly had a great smile upon my face. "The man who raised your boy must be a great man. You would have been the only one who could have raised him better." Brom laughed, "Thank you for the compliment, but don't be too sure. I may have been a great Rider and Warrior, but I don't believe I would have made a good father. That is why Selena granted Garrow and Marian the privilege. We had discussed it and decided I would become a guardian for them." "Very well, I shall talk to you later Brom." "And I you my friend."

After I had arrived back at camp, I nearly fell asleep immediately.

The next morning I awoke to Eragon shaking me awake. "Blast it boy! You should be asleep or working. Why are you here so early?" I asked even though I knew damn well why he was here. "Maybe the fact that I had a dragon hatch for me last night! You knew didn't you? That is why you are here." I smiled. This boy is very bright. "Yes that is part of why I am here. I originally arrived to meet with your father. He is crucial to the Varden. He even started it. However the reason I am on your uncles farm is because I witnessed you pick the egg up. In fact, we may have met in the hunt if the egg hadn't arrived at your feet."

"Alright. Will you watch over it? I need to do get back in the house before Uncle Garrow and Roran awake." I smiled and asked, "Would you mind if I met your uncle? You also need to tell him about the little thing. By the way this is a female dragon. I would suggest a name but I believe you should contact Brom about this. Your father told me he was a storyteller. He will know some dragon names."

"Why should I tell him? He may wish to kill it." I laughed rather loudly. "Not with a dragon-rider nearby. On top of that there is no way he could. That little girl would fight him tooth and nail. If anyone would be injured from that encounter, it would be your uncle." While I was speaking to the boy I was listening to the young dragons thoughts. They weren't in words yet because it wouldn't know any. Only emotions and general wants could be expressed for now. She was already very bright. She could tell I was listening and looked at me with her head cocked to the side. It was adorable, and reminded me of Xofar when he hatched. I got up and asked Eragon to lead me to his home. Although I already knew its location, I also knew that if Garrow was awake he would attempt to skewer me with the nearest knife. And I would hate to hurt him. The newest edition to the world ambled behind us

After we had arrived, I allowed Eragon to walk in first, I also grabbed the hatchling for safety sake. "Good morning Uncle Garrow. How did you rest?" I heard a grunt. "Oh get over it Roran. I was up way earlier than you." "Boys you quit it. I slept well enough Eragon. Did you?" "I did as well," before he said what I knew he would say next I asked in his head. _Who do you want to introduce first?_ He responded rather quickly, _you first. _"Uncle, Roran there is someone I wish for you to meet. He has been camping on the edge of the farm." "Without telling me? Who does this man think he is? Royalty?" I stepped in after telling the dragonling to stay back for a second. "No not royalty. If I were Galbatorix then I would already be lying dead on the back of your property. After killing myself. I harbor no love for that vile king. My name is Gandoris. I originally came here to speak to a member of the Varden that resides in your village. But I happened upon your boy while hunting. He uncovered the stone I'm sure he told you about." The old man scowled. "Who the bloody hell are you to come upon my property?" I chuckled, "Me? I am who I said I am. If you wish to know my occupation, I am a Dragon-rider of old." Garrows mouth opened with an audible pop. "You lie! The only Rider remaining is our vile king. If you are a rider then you serve him." I blew up right then and yelled mentally for Xofar. I shouted at the man, "You think I would serve that monstrosity? His henchmen nearly killed me and my dragon! I would kill myself before he could even think about making me serve him!" There was a deep growl, and then Xofar shoved his head through the small opening.

_Foolish man! How dare you accuse me and my Rider of such treachery?_

_Calm my friend. He believes us now. We don't need to give him a heart attack._

"Forgive me, Garrow, Roran, Eragon. I didn't mean to become so angry. But the reason why I camped on your property was to watch over Eragon here," I stated as I patted the young man on the back. "The stone he showed you tough was no stone." "What was it then?" he seemed a bit frightened. He had every right to. I called the newborn into the house, and when Garrow spotted it he took a step back. "It was an egg, Garrow. A dragon egg. You nephew is now a dragon-rider as I am. His dragon must grow before he can ride but he must begin training soon. I am not the one to do it though. His father would be ideal."

"His father is dead you fool," Roran said. "Roran, I would be careful who you call a fool. It may get you killed someday. His father is not dead. In fact he is in this very village." Now it was Garrows turn to explode. "Then why hasn't the coward showed himself?" "Eragon's father is no coward. He slew a vast majority of the Forsworn. Including Morzan himself. He has been a part of Eragons life. You have met and known him for a long time." "Well blast it! Who is he?" "Only he can reveal himself. But he assured me he would rather quickly."

I had eaten with the family, worked with them, and gotten to know them. It has been a long day. But well beyond enjoyable. They are wonderful people and I can understand why Eragon loves them so.

"Good night my friends." They all responded to me at once, "Good night to you Gandoris."

The young dragonling is rapidly growing and has been taken into the family like a daughter. They will have a great life while she grows up. As long as they are given the chance to live in peace for a time.

I must read some scrolls. Even over the hundred years I've had to read them I haven't been able to study them all properly. I picked up one particular scroll, when I arrived at the camp. This one has told me of the most powerful secrets. Through it, I have discovered that one can control the weather. It requires a lengthy incantation considering all the things that require something significant to happen. One substantial one is the ability to cause a great flood. The spell requires a few minutes to recite, but it costs only a small amount of energy. The things required to happen are so insubstantial that it takes less energy than it does to light a torch. But more importantly to me is that I can take the large amounts of electricity that accumulate on my sword and turn it into a powerful lightning bolt that attacks the location of my choice.

But now I was reading something I haven't yet read. The scroll, being vast, could take a hundred year to read itself. And I had more to read beside that one scroll. As I studied the scroll I came across something that had been lost for ages. Something I should never reveal. If Galbatorix were to discover it, we would lose all chance of defeating him.

Realizing the importance of this, I bound myself to never tell anyone, unless I was willing to do so. I had uncovered the True Name. The Name that could banish any spell, be rid of any ward, extinguish any magic. I had found the name of the Ancient Language.

**WHOA! Well there you go. A considerably longer chapter than the first. Happy? Thankful? Love it? Hate it? Not matter what you think of it, make sure you tell me ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gandoris P.O.V.

After Xofar was informed, I prepared to go and tell Brom of my discovery. I won't tell him the Name, but I will tell him what I have discovered.

_Xofar, watch over the boy and the dragonling. I'm going to see Brom. _

_Alright my friend, I shall see you later._

With that I started toward town. On my way I passed by Eragon and the little girl. "Hail, Gandoris. Going to town?" I smirked as I said, "Yes, I'm going to talk to your father about something. And you," I said pointing toward the little dragon, "you had better behave yourself." Eragon and I barked out in laughter. "I will return young ones." The boy grinned, "Alright Gandoris, we shall await your arrival."

Upon arriving in town, I promptly strolled toward Brom's house. Upon arriving Brom greeted me warmly. "Greetings my friend, why are you visiting so soon?" With a nod in greeting I said, "I'm here to speak to you about a rather sensitive matter I had discovered last night. By the way, you were correct about Garrow. He is a pleasant man, so is his boy, Roran." "Yes they are great people. Now what is it that you have discovered? It must be rather important considering the manner of which you speak of it." Then I whispered a spell that would ward us from all listeners. This information was too important for me to speak to everyone about.

"Last night, I was reading one of the scrolls I had acquired from Doru Araeba, when I made my discovery. It was a particularly old scroll. I originally thought that it was created right at the beginning of the Riders. I was very wrong. This scroll must have been written and preserved by the Gray Folk. That makes it worth a massive amount of money, but what is inside makes this scroll priceless." Brom was paying more attention than I believed possible before now. Of course things are a bit extraordinary. "Well? Out with it man!" I smiled, "I have uncovered the name of the ancient language."

I make a lot of jaws drop. A LOT OF THEM. "God's blood, I can't believe it. What is it?" "I fear I cannot tell you. If the Black King acquired this information, we would all surely perish. The wards over Du Weldenvarden would crumble, thus allowing him to invade without worry. He would crush us all in a matter of months. It would only take that long only because it would take him time to move his armies. Surely, you understand the reason why I won't tell you of this? It's not that I don't trust you; it's that you may accidently reveal it. I can only show you if you bind yourself to tell no soul of this without my permission." I wasn't originally planning to tell him, but circumstance is always different than you expect. After having bound himself with the Ancient Language, I told him the Name, "This is extraordinary, unbelievable even. How this was lost was strange. It is truly a good thing that you picked this scroll up before the forsworn returned. Thank you Gandoris." "Think nothing of it. It was an accident. Oh by the way Eragon may come and ask you a few questions later." "You told him! I cannot believe you!" "Calm down Brom. I have told them nothing but that you live in the village. Past that they have no idea. He is coming for some advice as to what he should name the young dragon. She is a beautiful blue color. You shall see me at a later date. Have a good time with your son."

I was lying next to Xofar outside Eragon's home, Garrow was still getting used to the idea of having dragons around. So he was sitting a few feet away from Xofar. He says he hasn't gotten comfortable with dragons, but he is lying. He pets, rubs and plays with the little dragon, so I know he's just afraid of Xofar. I would be too if it weren't for the fact that he is my partner until I die.

Roran and Eragon had gone to town to get some things. I believe Eragon will take the opportunity to speak to his father.

About an hour later, Eragon and Roran had arrived. Roran went to the barn to put the items they had acquired while in town up. Eragon though, went straight to the young little girl. I smiled, they were bonding rapidly. I felt a push against my mind. I knew it wasn't Xofar, because he was already communicating with me. I opened my mind rather reluctantly. Then I realized that it was the little dragon. She could communicate now. I looked at Eragon and noticed he was looking at the dragonling too. He must be trying to name it.

_What are you going to name her Eragon? _

_Well, she can't quite talk all the way yet but I think she can impress whether or not she likes something through her feelings._

_Correct you are my young lad._

I listened as he named many names. He couldn't tell many of them were male names. It was rather humorous. After I informed him of his mistake he guessed the right name on his third try. He named it Saphira, which was Brom's dragon's name. I wonder what he'll think of this. No matter. We now have yet another dragon. It is now three to one. Galbatorix may have many Eldunari, but we have more Riders and spells.

We. Will. Win.

**There go my friends. Do me a favor and take the time to review. ******


End file.
